You're The Only One
by superlc529
Summary: Lois and Clark's conversation in the storage room in "Infamous" takes a different turn... Short CLOIS one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the dialogue used directly from Smallville Season 8 Episode 15, _Infamous_. This story was written by a prompt by rebecavaldez on kryptonsite. I hope you all enjoy it.

Here's what she said: _"Basic Idea: Since I believe clois did not get enough "You did what?" time in "Infamous", I came up with this idea…Imagine Clark and Lois had all the time in the world to talk about him powers? What conversations would they share? What secrets would Lois find out that Clark's been keeping from her?"_

So without further adieu, I give you my contribution to it! I hope you all enjoy! Please review!!!! :D

**If We Had All The Time In The World - You're The Only One...**

_"I'm the Red-Blue Blur," Clark confessed, a smile starting on his lips. He sighed, ready for whatever reaction Lois would have. He however, did __not__ expect her to laugh... which is exactly what she did._

_"Ha ha ha, that's the best you can do," Lois laughed and headed to the storage room for some more paper. Clark wasn't pleased and followed her to try to convince her he was telling the truth._

_"That thing that saved you from the speeding car, that was me. That time the barn door flew off it's hinges. You thought it was a weather __anomaly, I did that," Clark pleaded, closing the door behind him as Lois grabbed a chair to start climbing on the desk to get to the paper._

_"Yeah right, what'd you do, sneeze?," Lois asked sarcastically._

_"Actually," Clark started. After all that __was__ what happened._

_"Clark, next time you liquid lunch, take the rest of the day off," Lois answered, climbing on the desk, and started reaching for the papers. It was just out of her reach._

_"Let me help you with that," Clark said, as he lifted the desk with her on it. Shock covered her face as she looked back down at Clark, "Whoa... Wow."_

_Clark let the desk drop as he caught Lois in his arms, she sighed, "I guess I shouldn't call you 'Smallville' anymore."_

_A few moments later after Clark had let her down, she locked the storage room door and turned around and projected her lip to the side, studying him. Clark looked uneasy under her gaze, "You're speechless, that's never a good thing."_

_"The disappearing acts," Lois started, "The half-baked excuses, all this time I just coughed it up to a classic case of Peter Pan syndrome but... you're the __opposite__. You're like... a hero?"_

_"Sigh... Look Lois, This is a lot to take in..." Clark started and stepped closer to her as she stepped back, "... all at once, but I wanted you to hear it from me before you heard it from anyone else."_

_"So why am I the first one you told?," Lois asked, now clearly even __more__ intrigued._

_"Actually Lois, you're not," Clark replied, "Lana and Chloe already know."_

_"Oh, someone's had a busy morning," Lois replied._

_"They've known for years," Clark said._

_"Right," Lois sighed and nodded, "Of course."_

"Lois... they didn't find out because I told them," Clark elaborated. He wanted to make this fact _very clear_.

"What do you mean?," Lois asked, folding her arms.

"Chloe found out because Alicia tricked me into catching her car and then teleported her to the side of the road," Clark started.

"You caught a _car_?," Lois asked, incredulously. She was clearly impressed, but she didn't want Clark to know that, so she composed herself and cleared her throat to continue, "What about Lana?"

"Again... trickery was involved," Clark replied, nodding his head.

"How?," Lois asked.

"It was before her wedding to Lex. She tricked Chloe into calling me to help her out of the wine freezer she locked her in," Clark told her.

"So I'm the first one you told... _voluntarily_?," Lois asked, touched that out of all his friends, _she_ was the only one he told without using manipulation.

"Yes Lois... You're the _only_ one," Clark smiled.

_She smiled and continued, "Start at the beginning. What guns you got in your arsenal?"_

_"Sigh, I guess I might as well throw it all out there," Clark said more to himself than Lois, "I can blast fire out of my eyes." _

_Lois was clearly taken aback and said, "O-kay."_

_Lois walked to the other side of the room and Clark turned to face her, "I can hear a dog barking from ten miles away, I can see through solid objects, and I can run faster than the speed of sound..."_

_"Wait!," Lois cut him off and started to cover her chest, "Rewind! Expand on your whole see through things... thing."_

_"No Lo, I...," Clark started, he didn't want to think he used it to invade her privacy, "I have to __focus__."_

_"How did I not put these pieces together?," Lois asked him, but mostly herself, "I mean I __lived__ with you, and now we practically work __on top__ of __each other__, I mean, have I been high this entire time?"_

_Clark walked closer to her, completely empathizing with her, "The important thing is that you know now. And there's no better reporter to tell my story than __you__... Would you do me the honor?"_

_"Consider it done," Lois nodded, a smile starting on her lips, "Tomorrow's front page will tell the tale of the Red and Blue meteor-infected hero."_

_Clark smiled back at her as she started for the door, he turned around and stopped her, "About the meteors... We should talk about where I'm from."_

"Where you're from?," Lois asked confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm not from Smallville, Lois. And I wasn't infected by the meteors," Clark said, treading carefully. It was one thing to find out he had powers, it was a _completely_ _different_ thing to find out your partner was an alien.

"Then... how can you do what you can do?," Lois asked, her eyebrows furrowing, and folded her arms.

"I'm...," Clark started. He looked down and sighed, trying to figure out how to phrase it without freaking her out, "I'm from another galaxy... the dead planet that was known as Krypton."

"Was?," Lois asked. She was more interested in his use of past tense than the fact that he wasn't from Earth.

"I'm the Last Son of Krypton," Clark replied, giving her tender eyes.

"You're the last of your kind?," Lois asked, her voice barely a whisper. If it wasn't for his super-hearing, he might not have heard her. They started inching closer and closer.

"Yes... my biggest fear is ending up alone," Clark confessed.

"You'll never be alone," Lois replied, looking up into his eyes.

"I appreciate that, Lois," Clark answered, _his_ voice barely above a whisper. They both alternated their eyes from each other to their lips. Inching closer and closer, their lips met and a spark was made.

Slowly, Lois departed from the kiss, a small noise separating them, between their lips, "I somehow knew it was you."

"Me?," Clark asked, confused, his voice a little hoarse from their few minute kiss.

"You were the one in the alley two years ago," Lois smiled.

"I'm sorry, Lois," Clark immediately apologized.

"There's no need for an apology, Smallville. After I found out that Ollie _truly_ was the Green Arrow, I wanted to find out who it was who gave me the best kiss I've ever had," Lois explained. Clark simply smiled, but Lois continued, "I somehow knew that _that_ man was my soul mate."

"Soul mate?," Clark asked, smiling, starting to tear up.

"Yeah," Lois nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck in another kiss. This time Clark came out of the kiss, "I love you, Lois."

"I love you, too... _Smallville_," Lois smiled and this time gave him a giant bear hug, and ended it with another kiss.

**THE END**

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my short one-shot! I literally wrote it in about 30-40 minutes. Please review! I love them all so much! :)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

P.S. I'm still working on _Everything_ whenever I get the chance. I know _exactly_ want I want to do for the rest of it, I just have to _type_ it!


End file.
